evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Wing Prison
The Black Wing Prison, also known as the "Black Wing Maximum Security Prison", is a supermax prison based in the country of Japan for incarcerated convicts and it serves as the main location in the Sweet Punishment anime and the first half of the Amai Choubatsu: Watashi wa Kanshu Senyou Pet''' '''manga series. In the manga the prison is named Kokuyoku Prison. The Black Wing prison is located in Japan. The story takes place in 2030 and the prison is stated to have been a maximum-security facility since 2026. Appearance and Facilities The exterior of the prison takes on the appearance of a Gothic castle with dark stone walls, large towers, a gatehouse, large towers and many arched windows and doors. The interior however has been largely remodeled appearing completely modern. The prison has all the expected facilities of a modern day prison: cells, a cafeteria, an exercise yard, a medical room and a visitors area. It also has some unusual features such as towers where prisoners can be locked up for days if they cause problems. There are isolation rooms and at least one 'punishment room' with shackles attached to the walls for if prisoners need to be whipped. There is a large office and well furnished Gothic bedroom owned by the Chief Prison Officer Myojin Aki who it is implied may live at the Prison. Much of the Prison was fitted with CCTV monitors to observe the prison at all times although certain rooms are exempt from this such as the isolation rooms and showers. There is an advanced ventilation system which is fitted with motion sensors and can monitor any movements within from the prison’s computer system. The Prison itself is implied to be very large and has a specialized psychiatric ward which all the prisoners seem to fear. In a manga a snapshot of this ward is shown with a patient strapped to a bed with tubes inserted into him. To reach this location the prisoners must be transported via van through a woodland area. Inhabitants The prison contains some of Japan's most dangerous criminals. There are several hundred prisoners at the prison and a large number of guards. Ages amongst prisoners vary however, all the prisoners are male except for the series protagonist Hina. Those of note within the prison are: *Chief Prison Officer Aki Myojin – the manipulative and ruthless ruler of the prison. *Higa Yamato – A member of the Kensaki Yakuza set up to be caught during an illegal weapons transaction. *Hina Saotome – An innocent woman framed for embezzling millions from the multi-international company of which she was treasurer. Regulations There is a strict chain of command and orders from superiors are not to be questioned, this applies to both guards and prisoners. The dress code is that all prisoners wear white and all officers black. The prison is strictly run and all prisoners must keep to a rigid routine else face brutal punishments. Whipping is a seemingly common punishment. Prisoners can also be shackled and locked in isolation. Prisoners are not allowed to talk to each other and it is stated that “rest is forbidden”. Prison sentences can be extended for prisoners who commit more serious digressions or attempt to escape. Category:Evil Lairs Category:Prisons Category:Oppression